1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a paper money discriminating apparatus that is provided, for example, in an ATM (automatic teller machine), and more particularly, to a structure for adequately adjusting a gap between a paper money discriminating sensor (which is provided to discriminate whether paper money to be conveyed along a conveyance path is counterfeit money) and paper money feed rollers in the paper money discriminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cash dispenser unit (CDU) and a billing recycling machine (BRM) have been used as automatic teller machines that quickly and conveniently provide various financial services at anytime without consulting with a person. The CDU has been used since financial services have been computerized, and is used to withdraw only cash. The BRM has a deposit function in addition to a cash dispensing function.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a structure of a conventional ATM (automatic teller machine), and FIG. 2 is a schematic side view of the structure of a conventional paper money discriminating apparatus.
An automatic teller machine includes a deposit/withdrawal unit 100 into/from which a client puts or withdraws paper moneys, a conveyance path 200 on which the paper moneys to be put into or withdrawn from the deposit/withdrawal unit 100 are transferred, a paper money discriminating unit 300 that is provided on the conveyance path 200 and discriminates paper moneys, a temporary storing unit 400 in which paper moneys deposited through the paper money discriminating unit 300 are temporarily loaded, and a plurality of recycle boxes 500 where paper moneys deposited by a client are loaded and withdrawn to be circulated.
The paper money discriminating unit 300 includes a paper money discriminating sensor 310, such as an image sensor that detects various images formed on the surface of paper money in order to discriminate the kind of paper money and a magnetic sensor that senses magnetic ingredients of the paper money.
When a gap between the sensor and the paper money is a specific distance, a sensor characteristic curve is formed so that the above-mentioned paper money discriminating sensor 310 has the best sensitivity. Further, if the gap between the sensor and the paper money is smaller or larger than the specific distance, the sensitivity of the sensor deteriorates, such that it is not possible to accurately discriminate the paper money.
For this reason, a constant gap (t) should be maintained between the paper money discriminating sensor 310 and paper money feed rollers 320 provided below the paper money discriminating sensor. Accordingly, there is a demand for a structure for adjusting the gap in order to accurately discriminate paper money.